Never Forget It
by dancing-on-your-mom's-grave
Summary: *one-shot* when Percy & Annabeth have to go to collages, they have to have a conversation, in the forest. R&R please! better than it sounds. I suck at this part. & come on people! REVIEW! please! it's not so hard. lol. hahaha, :D
1. Chapter 1

**Never Forget It**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything PJO or Twilight (you'll see) related or the lines I used from the songs or the songs. Just the idea. Ps. Song: Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol. & another: You Could Be Happy also by Snow Patrol.  
Thanks for choosing my story! :D

* * *

As we walked through the forest one last time, I found myself thinking that this could be the last time I could ever be with Annabeth in a long time since in the fall we will both be going to separate colleges. I was going to make this moment last.  
"Annabeth?"  
"Yes."  
"Take my hand."  
She took it and kissed me sweetly on my cheek.  
"I cannot believe we're finally going to college." she said.  
"Well, if it was for me, I would stay my whole life here in Camp Half-Blood." I said.  
She giggled. "But we have to study if we want to have a career. You'll be a marine biologist and I'll be an Architect."  
"Well, sure we need to study...but we don't have to fall apart..."  
She sighed. "Percy...we've been through this...we'll figure it out somehow..."  
"I know...we'll make it somehow."  
As we walked in silence we came across a clearing full of flowers, some kind of meadow that wasn't there before or I just hadn't noticed.  
We came to a stop as we took the scene in...beautiful flowers every where. Lilies if I'm not mistaken. Just the place where you wanted to be with your loved one. Which reminded me...  
"If I lay here...if I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world?"  
She giggled, like a your-so-cute giggle.  
"Yes I would, Seaweed Brain."  
We laid there and minutes passed. I remembered that movie, called Twilight...? I don't know, I just remember it's one of Annabeth's favorite movies and there was a scene just like this. Where that pale guy that looks like he's about to throw up and that weird chick look into there eyes and make it seem like a mushy love scene. But I wanted something different from that...something real.  
"Annabeth, there's something that I have to say before you go."  
"I love you too."  
"I-wait, what?"  
"I knew what you where gonna say."  
"Okay, but don't ruin it."  
She laughed.  
"Oh, Percy. Go on, say it. I won't ruin it this time."  
"I love you." I looked into her beautiful eyes.  
"I love you, too, Seaweed Brain."  
I smiled up to my ears.  
"But, what do love most of me?"  
I sighed, thinking of her...  
"First, I love your personality, you're smart and funny, so smart you make me look like an idiot...umm...I really admire your eyes too...and I really love your smile."  
We where looking at each other now, looking into out eyes. As I looked into her eyes I saw them shed a tear.  
"What's wrong, Annie?"  
I got closer to her so I could hug her and wipe a tear that should've never traced her cheek.  
"Nothing, it's just that..."  
I gently touched her golden wavy hair, like calming her down. Even though I still didn't know the cause of her sadness.  
"Tell me, Annabeth." I said, worried now 'cause she kept whimpering.  
"It's just that...I'm afraid I won't see you again even if we do come back for summer and I love you so much and I never want to let you go or say goodbye. I never have felt so important, so in love. But somehow, you make me feel that way. I don't know why, but you do, Percy. Please, don't-under any circumstances- stop loving me. Because I know I will love you forever. And I know this all sounds very teenage love to you and very mushy, but I'm just telling you the truth and-"  
I couldn't take what she was saying. How could I ever leave her? How can I ever stop loving her? That was just absurd. It wasn't comprehensible. So I just kissed her and a tear escaped from my eyes.  
After several minutes I let her go and I looked into her eyes.  
"I will never, ever, let you go. I will never stop loving you. You have made me happier than I've been by far. You're my hope, you're my dream, and you are my everything. I mean it. If I told you I love you, is because I do. That feeling will never go away. I will love you, forever and always."  
We kissed again, this time she laid on top of me. My fingers lost in her long hair while her hand was in mine. Perfect love story, huh? Not really. If it was perfect, we wouldn't be kissing like the world was going to end. It also seem that way.  
We parted but she stayed on top of me.  
I whispered "I love you. Never forget that."  
"I love you more. Never forget that." she whispered back as she took hold of my hand.  
"Now look at me, I'm the one getting mushy." I said.  
We laughed a laugh I wish could last forever.  
"Text me everyday." she said.  
"I will."  
"Call me every night."  
"Of course."  
"Web Cam also."  
"Sure."  
"And chat, Facebook, e-mail, etcetera."  
"Yes, yes, and yes."  
"And don't forget to visit on the holidays."  
"If I have money."  
She hit my shoulder and giggled.  
"I'll miss you." she said.  
"I'll miss you, more. Trust me."  
"I can't wait 'til summer of next year."  
I sighed. "I rather make the best of it now while I have the chance. I'm not the patient."  
She giggled.  
It was getting dark but I didn't care. Annabeth was far more important than being humiliated by Clarisse or getting screamed at by Mr. D or Chiron teasing me or Nico laughing when he sees us holding hands and coming out of the forest. Which reminds me, gotta get the dipstick a girlfriend.  
I was brushing Annabeth's hair while her head was in my chest.  
"Annabeth?"  
"Yeah."  
I tilted her head so she can look at me.  
"I love you. Never forget it...I'll never regret it."  
She brushed my cheek with her hand. "Those three words are said so much but never enough, Percy. But it's enough for me." she smiled. "I love you, too."

The stars shine brighter than any other night as we kissed under the beautiful moonlight making it impossible for me too catch my breath.

After a while we stopped kissing and took each others hands. We laid on the grass so close I could hear her heart beat.

I kissed her forehead as she closed her eyes, sleeping in my arms…the trouble we'll get into.

"I love you, Annabeth. Never forget it."


	2. Update!

Hey guys! So I've been getting some requests to keep going with this story, and I am going to continue! I'll probably be putting it up in the next couple of days. Is kind of going to be a sequel. There can be drama, action, romances (of course), just tell me! I'll put it in. Any character you may want to add or an idea, again: Just. Tell. Me. Either by review or a PM.

I still haven't figure out the title, and I don't want to put "Never Forget It". So if you have an idea, PM as soon as possible. I'll probably figure it out, but I can use a little help. When it comes to naming stories, I get so indecisive. New characters or just plain old characters from the book are accepted. But if they're new characters, give me all details possible.

For example:

Full Name

Meaning (optional)

(god) Father or Mother

Problems at home (if any)

Or any other extra information you may want to add.

I appreciate all answers I get, & if they're singed even better(: So if you don't have an account, getting one is the best thing you can do ;)

I guess that's all! I hope you look forward to it.

Best Hope,


	3. Is UP!

_**Okay guys, my story is UP! Is temporarily titled "Don't Ruin My Summer". I was thinking of "My Dirty Little secret" but it didn't feel right, so it's called like that. Remember, you can send characters at any time. Also, if you have a much better idea for the story title, feel free to insult me and give me another one. For me, it sucks ass. But at the same time, I like it 'cause it fits.**_

_**Okay well, I babbled enough so here's the link:**_

_**.net/s/6068312/1/Dont_Ruin_My_Summer**_

_**Review, it makes me happy and type faster(:**_

_**Go! Read it! *Patrick tone* You know you want to…**_

_***giggles at her own stupidity* ;D**_


End file.
